The present invention relates to zippered closure arrangements for luggage. While the broadest aspects of the invention are somewhat wider in scope, the invention is most particularly applicable to double zipper closures. In addition, the invention is directed especially to zippered luggage closures in which a bayonet-type latching arrangement is provided, to enable the luggage to be locked in its closed condition.
A zippered luggage closure provided with a bayonet-type latching arrangement is reflected in the Fulton U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,536. In the construction of the Fulton patent, a single zipper slide element has articulated thereto a bayonet-type latching member. When the zipper slide is drawn to a luggage closing position, the latching element may be inserted in and engaged by a receiving socket. The zipper is thus retained in its closed position until manually released by depressing a spring biased locking element. The locking element may be immobilized with a key, if desired. The typical construction reflected in the Fulton patent provides for a single zipper slide closure. In many known luggage closure constructions, however, a pair of opposed zipper slides is provided, arranged to move in opposite directions. To open such a luggage closure, the zipper slides are moved apart, to the extremeties of their retracting movements. The zipper is closed by moving the zipper slides toward each other until they are substantially adjacent. In the closed condition, the two zipper slides may be at the midpoint of the zipper track, but this is not necessary. Typical such double zipper closure arrangements are reflected in the Gehrie U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,265 and the Pelavin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,743.